Nana dan Pachinko
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Bencana tuk Ikkaku dimulai diawali oleh kompor meledak, alis mengerikan, panas dingin, dan tes enam bulanan. Ia serasa mau mati saja. Sementara malapetaka tuk Nanao diawali oleh Rangiku, permohonan, Madarame-sanseki, dan kedunguan divisi ke-11. Ia jadi jengkel berat. Dua sisi itu bertemu dan pula mempertemukan mereka dgn prinsip yg harusnya tak boleh dilanggar./ IkkakuNanao—RnR?


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo****  
****Warning:****Crack**, **bahasa ugal-ugalan**(?), **genre gak jelas** (author gak tau ini mau ditaro friends ato romens), **OOC** (jelas; ke-IC-an hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang#halah)

**A/N:** pair ini udah lama berseliweran di kepala saya pas nonton ep filler di Zanpakutou Arc, tapi baru sekarang muncul idenya, hahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nana dan Pachinko**

**.**

_(Ikkaku Madarame & Nanao Ise)_

* * *

Ikkaku Madarame sudah menghela napas lesu sebanyak jumlah bulu ketiak Aramaki. Duduk di tepi koridor depan kediaman perwira, ia tidak berminat beraktivitas apapun selain memandang bengong langit biru yang nangkring di atas kepala. Barang mungkin berdoa ada bintang jatuh di siang bolong yang sanggup membantunya lolos dari jeratan malapetaka.

Adalah tes enam bulanan perwira tiap divisi.

Biasanya, tidak ada gejolak kesusahan bila sudah menyangkut ujian yang diperuntukkan untuk Shinigami berpangkat tinggi tiap markas. Ada sohibnya, Yumichika Ayasegawa, yang siap sedia mengambil alih. Maklum, pemuda kecewek-cewekan itu satu-satunya prajurit normal di antara makhluk hutan yang mendiami divisi.

Tapi, tampaknya dewi keberuntungan dan cucunya tengah mengembara jauh ke antah berantah sewaktu seminggu lalu musibah terjun bebas menubruk divisi terkuat ini.

Yumichika jatuh sakit. Panas dingin di balik bilik kediamannya.

Ikkaku sudah mengutuk Aramaki berkali-kali soal itu sampai bibirnya dower. Gara-gara si pak tua yang meledakkan kompor, Yumichika yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kecelakaan tersebut ikut kena getahnya. Alis terelok sejagat miliknya meski terbakar habis dalam hitungan detik. Jangan tanya babi hutan Ganju yang gembul sebab penghuni divisi tidak bisa tidur tiga hari berturut-turut oleh jeritan yang membahana macam lolongan anjing.

Yumichika frustrasi berat sampai satu ton.

Alis yang ia rawat penuh sayang nan cinta, hilir-mudik dari salon, kocek yang tidak murah hingga dompet kempes adalah bayarannya. Ia pun jadi tidak punya selera makan sampai kena demam yang membuat badan kejang-kejang mirip ikan yang dikeluarin dari kolam. Memanggil Unohana pun tidak ada gunanya. Sebab dari penuturan wanita berparas ibu itu, obat satu-satunya agar Yumichika bisa pulih adalah alis yang tumbuh kembali.

Sayangnya, itu bukan pekerjaan yang bisa rampung dengan _bin salabim ala mie instan_. Perlu waktu lama.

Imbasnya, berkas divisi yang biasa dilakoni Ayasegawa (suka atau tidak suka) diserah-alihkan pada Ikkaku, kecuali ingin dapat semburan api berang dari Soutaichou. Untungnya, pria berkepala kinclong ini masih bisa menangani (dengan bantuan Renji dan Hisagi), kendati tidak sebagus Yumichika.

Namun, masalah tes perwira yang harus ia sambangi seminggu lagi tidak segampang itu. Bagaimana bisa, ia yang lupa kapan terakhir kali menyentuh buku, bisa mengerjakan soal sukar (yang katanya dapat membuat Oomaeda jadi kurus kerempeng)?

Ikkaku Madarame menghela napas lesu (lagi). Kini banyaknya sudah melebihi jumlah bulu ketiak Aramaki.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Nanao Ise sudah menghela napas lesu sebanyak jumlah bulu dada Kyouraku-taichou. Duduk di kursi depan meja ruang kantor, ia penuh dedikasi tanpa keluh menggores kuas di perkamen. Mata ungu yang sejak tadi berkilat lelah melirik Kyouraku yang molor sambil ngigau, "Nanao-chan~" dengan mendekap tiga botol _sake_ yang kosong-melompong. Jangan lupa dengan lusinan botol yang mengitari raga salah satu kapten berumur panjang itu.

Menggeleng kepala tidak habis pikir (yakin bahwa ia telah sembunyikan _sake_ laknat itu di tempat aman), Nanao lanjut menulis soal ujian perwira yang jadi kewajibannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Ujian yang dilangsungkan enam bulan sekali dan dikhususkan untuk perwira atau wakil tiap divisi.

Walau ini bukan ujian yang jadi patokan kekuatan tiap Shinigami dan cuma bertujuan melihat seberapa besar pengetahuan mereka dengan ilmu lain (selain mengayunkan pedang), ini wajib diikuti. Bila satu markas tidak mengirimkan wakil, siap-siap saja divisinya dilahap si jago merah Ryuujin Jakka.

Sebelum Nanao terangkat sebagai pembuat soal, ia lah wakil setia divisi ke-8. Nilai yang tidak pernah tertandingi tiap tahunnya adalah alasan yang mengantarnya jadi penerus tugas letnan divisi pertama, Choujirou Tadaoki Sasakibe. Biarpun demikian, haram untuknya membocorkan atau membantu wakil divisi sendiri.

Mendadak saja kuas yang menyapu kertas mandek di tengah jalan kala mengingat Rangiku yang menyambanginya tadi pagi. Selain meracau tanpa henti soal hubungan Hitsugaya-taichou dan Rukia Kuchiki, wanita itu menuturkan kata yang terkesan meminta atau memohon bantuan soal Madarame-sanseki.

"_Hanya kau yang bisa membantu Ikkaku, Nanao. Kau tahu, kan, dia bego persoalan lain, kecuali menebas Hollow."_

Waktu itu Nanao heran, kenapa mesti dirinya. Masih banyak orang yang punya otak encer dan bisa menolong, seperti Hitsugaya-taichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou, atau Kira-fukutaichou.

"_Jangan bahas Taichou-ku. Kini dia hanya peduli soal Kuchiki. Kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kuchiki, dia ogah. Hisagi? Bisa-bisa yang dia lakukan dengan Ikkaku hanya menghabiskan waktu baca majalah yang tidak boleh diintip anak kecil. Kira? Ikkaku akan menghabisinya lebih dulu sebelum mereka mulai."_

Detik ini, kuas sudah jatuh tumbang bertemu kertas. Tangan menopang dagu, menerawang angkasa biru yang bercokol di atas Seireitei. Bukannya Nanao tidak mau, hanya saja sudah bertumpuk tugas yang mesti ia kelarkan. Terlebih dirinya adalah seorang pembuat soal, takut-takut ada yang curiga kalau ia membocorkan isi ujian pada Ikkaku.

"_Ayolah, Nanao. Kau tidak suka kalau satu Shinigami jadi pintar? Anggap ini sebagai sumbangan atas usahamu memberantas kedunguan di divisi ke-11."_

Punggung Nanao yang semula terkulai lemas, jadi menegak kukuh macam tembok. Iya, betul sekali. Langkah ini bisa sebagai usaha awal membuka mata makhluk berotak angin yang menjejali divisi milik Zaraki-taichou soal pengetahuan. Bukan hanya tahu membunuh dan mencabik layaknya barbar.

Dengan mata berapi-api penuh semangat, Nanao Ise memantapkan tekad untuk mengisi otak kosong Ikkaku Madarame jadi lebih berisi.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Memanggul _katana_ bersarung di pundak kerasnya, Ikkaku berkacak satu pinggang di hadapan Nanao. _Gestur_ congkak khas berandalan divisi ke-11.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Hitung-hitungan pakai jari? Atau menghapal omong kosong yang tercetak di buku di tanganmu?" singgung Ikkaku malas-malasan.

Ia tidak percaya kalau raganya detik ini berdiri di hadapan letnan divisi ke-8 demi satu tujuan, belajar. Aktivitas yang tidak pernah ia lakoni sejak hidungnya yang tinggi kembang-kempis menghirup udara di Soul Society. Buku untuknya mirip kotoran daki atau bebauan tidak enak bagi Yumichika. Barang pantang dan terlarang semacam berkata kalah sebelum bertarung.

Tiga langkah jarak di depannya, mata Nanao memicing tersinggung. Tangan yang menggenggam buku digelut ke depan. "Jangan belagak cerdas di depanku, Madarame-sanseki," ia lekas tersenyum tajam, manik di balik kacamata berkilat licik, "atau kau akan kehilangan mentor yang sukarela membantumu. Kau mau?"

Ikkaku lantas memaki. Di mana Yumichika ketika dibutuhkan di saat genting macam sekarang? Kenapa alis bikin merinding itu mesti rontok di saat yang tidak tepat?

Membuang napas ogah-ogahan, Ikkaku berjongkok dengan pedang ditiangkan lurus di genggaman sampingnya. Kepala botaknya makin kinclong di bawah teriknya mentari siang di atas mereka. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Cepat katakan apa yang mesti kita lakukan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Menegapkan badan penuh kemenangan, Nanao tersenyum puas dan berbalik. "Ikuti aku."

Suka tak suka, Ikkaku menuruti. Ditemani umpatan-umpatan kasar, ia melangkah separuh enggan. Jika ada hari yang paling tabu untuknya adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita, apalagi wanita bertipe Nanao yang tampak seperti tukang ngomel macam ibu-ibu pada anaknya yang tengil.

Ikkaku jadi ingat ibunya yang bawel di Rukongai.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Gunting-batu-kertas! OH, YEAHHH! Aku menang!"

"Belum, Madarame-sanseki. Skornya masih 1-1! Sekali lagi!"

"Ini yang terakhir! Aku pasti menang!"

"Jangan harap! Hal begini, wanita lah yang paling jago!"

"Gunting-batu-kertas!"

"Yesss! Aku menang!"

Mata Ikkaku melotot mau copot menatap telapak tangannya yang baru kalah. Mengutuk habis-habiskan, kenapa yang keluar harus kertas. Jadi, takluk, kan sama gunting. Diliriknya Nanao yang kegirangan bukan buatan. Ini kali pertama Ikkaku mendapati cewek itu jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya bocah yang diberi permen.

Menghela napas panjang-panjang, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berkacak pinggang lesu. "Baiklah, kau menang."

Postur serius Nanao langsung kembali. Membetulkan kacamata yang agak melorot, ia berdeham. "Kalau begitu, jangan mengeluh lagi, Madarame-sanseki. Sesuai perjanjian."

—bahwa setelah mereka melangkahkah kaki melewati pintu ruang di balik punggung, Ikkaku pantang membantah seperti sebelumnya. Soalnya, Madarame membeberkan umpatan (dari yang halus hingga paling kasar) ketika baru tiba. Maka Nanao yang tahu kalau menundukkan tabiat keras Ikkaku tidak semudah menjentikkan jari, melayangkan tantangan di permainan gunting-batu-kertas. Si pecundang wajib mengikuti apapun kemauan sang pemenang.

Dan Nanao jawaranya.

Tangan Ise terulur untuk memutar gagang pintu. Terbuka, dan memampangkan ruangan besar yang kontan membangkitkan hasrat Ikkaku untuk segera melarikan diri.

Perpustakaan.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Ikkaku rasanya mau mati saja. Lima tumpukan buku setebal rambut kribo Kurumadani tersaji indah di depannya.

"Ini buku Zanjutsu jilid 3, 1001 Kisah Legenda Shinigami, 101 Cara Menguasai Kidou dalam Satu Tahun …" dan _blablablabla_. Penjelasan sepanjang jembatan Karakura baru tamat satu jam kemudian. "Kau mendengarku, Madarame-sanseki?"

Nanao berbalik, dan kursi di balik meja sudah kosong tanpa penghuni. Ikkaku tengah mengendap keluar dari ruangan yang lebih menyengsarakan dari Hueco Mundo. Tapi, bukan sihir bukan sulap bahwa Nanao telah berdiri di depannya sebelum tangan si kepala kinclong sukses menyentuh kenop pintu. _Shunpou_ perempuan ini lumayan juga.

"Kau mau ke mana, Madarame-sanseki?" Tangan berkacak pinggul, Nanao mencondongkan muka ke depan. Melotot dengan bola mata ungu jernih yang berkilat mengancam.

Jarak yang terlalu dekat, Ikkaku memundurkan kepala dan berpaling jauh. Ia meletakkan pedang di satu bahu bidangnya. "Keluar."

"Kau lupa, ya, soal perjanjian kita barusan?"

"Membaca buku sama sekali bukan gayaku," Madarame beralasan. "Aku lebih suka mempratekkan langsung di medan pertempuran—"

"—lalu bertempur layaknya orang gila, dan menghabisi korbanmu tanpa ampun?" lanjut Nanao impusif, berintonasi sarkas.

Namun dibalas seringai mantap, semantap jawaban Ikkaku. "Ya. Benar sekali. Bertempur tanpa ampun adalah bagian yang paling menggairahkan."

Nanao mengembalikan badan ke postur tegap. Kepala menggeleng tidak paham. "Kalian dari divisi ke-11 sama sekali tidak tahu belas kasih. Apa kalian sadar? Perilaku kalian itu seperti barbar."

Paras Ikkaku berubah datar. Ia tidak akan menyanggah soal itu. "Tepat. Karenanya, divisi kami jadi yang terkuat." Matanya mengitari selusur perpustakaan, "Pertempuran sebenarnya adalah menghabisi musuh langsung di medan pertempuran, bukan menghabiskan waktu membaca buku." Diliriknya buku bersampul keras yang digenggam Nanao, "Kurasa kau harus belajar dari kami demi mengubah reputasi divisimu. Kalau tidak, kalian akan menyamai divisi ke-4."

Mimik Ise menekuk tersinggung. Ikkaku mencoba untuk tidak mau ambil pusing. Langkahnya melewati Nanao, membawa kaki keluar dari 'neraka', sebelum berhenti saat pintu baru terbuka setengah. "Keluar dari sini, maka jangan harap aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu lagi, Madarame-sanseki.

Madarame menatap punggung itu sebentar, sebelum benar-benar keluar, dan menutup pintu penuh setelah—"Aku bahkan tidak berniat kembali."

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"_Neh_, Ikkaku, katakan, apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Nanao saat dia mengajarimu?"

Rangiku bertanya dengan irama antusias dan mata berkedip menggoda seolah letnan berkacamata yang tengah disinggung tidak berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Ikkaku yang berjalan di sisi satunya mendengus, lebih memilih berpaling jauh-jauh.

Wanita berbodi aduhai memberengut sebelum beralih muka pada Nanao. "_Neh_, Nanao, katakan apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Ikkaku? Dia tidak—"

Sayangnya, Nanao berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan. Langkah cepat nan kesalnya menapaki jalan setapak yang membelah kebun _daffodil_ distrik ke-3 Rukongai Barat, Hokutan. Juga acuh tak acuh pada ketua misi, Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang jalannya didahului.

Paras jelita Rangiku merengut maha kesal. Nanao tidak pernah se-ketus itu padanya seaneh apapun kalimat yang ia katakan.

Ia berpaling marah pada Ikkaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Ikkaku?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Mustahil … Kau pasti 'menyerang'nya tidak sabaran, ya?"

"A-apa …"

"Jadi, benar? Dasar bodoh. Nanao!"

"O-oi, Matsumoto!"

Namun, Matsumoto sudah berlari segesit kijang, menjauh. Toushiro jadi heran sendiri. Ia menyetop kaki, memerhatikan punggung letnan yang tenggelam jarak.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Ikkaku berhenti ketika tiba di sampingnya. Pandangan mengarah pada satu titik nan jauh di depan sana. "Saya hanya mau bilang, Hitsugaya-taichou. Makhluk bernama perempuan itu mengesalkan."

Toushiro lekas menoleh ditemani kerutan kening. "Kalau Matsumoto yang kau maksud, aku setuju. Tapi kalau Rukia, jelas tidak masuk golongan itu."

Madarame cuma menghela napas sebelum melangkah lebih dulu. Siapa juga yang menyinggung Rukia Kuchiki? Tampaknya kasak-kusuk yang beredar tentang hubungan si kapten muda dan nona mungil Kuchiki memang benar adanya.

Di belakangnya, Toushiro masih bergeming sambil menatap punggung yang tidak se-eforia biasanya bila menyangkut misi. Kemudian berjalan mengekori sembari menggerutu, "Sebenarnya ketua di sini siapa? Kenapa aku tinggal di belakang?"

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Memangku buku tebal bersampul keras (yang acap ia bawa ke mana pun kaki melangkah), Nanao membuka dan membolak-balik lembar demi lembar. Animo akan buku sudah mengalir deras di sepenjuru nadinya sejak kecil. Kian meninggi saat bersua bekas letnan divisi ke-8, Lisa Yadomaru-fukutaichou. Punya ketertarikan sama, ia sering menghabiskan waktu mendengarkan Letnan Yadomaru membaca kisah petualangan di buku pangkuannya.

"_Pertempuran sebenarnya adalah menghabisi musuh langsung di medan pertempuran, bukan menghabiskan waktu membaca buku."_

"_Kurasa kau harus belajar dari kami demi mengubah reputasi divisimu. Kalau tidak, kalian akan menyamai divisi ke-4."_

Nanao mendesah. Benak adalah senjatanya. Bukan pedang. Sering dirinya bertanya-tanya setelah Winter War, apa pantas ia menyandang julukan Shinigami. Shinigami yang kental dengan kata bertarung, Zanpakutou, dan darah. Namun yang ia habiskan tidak lebih dari sibuk berkutat dengan segunung berkas yang wira-wiri di mejanya. Atau berlindung di balik tubuh Kyouraku-taichou saat sang kapten berjibaku dengan musuh, menunggu hingga pedang terlingkup aman di sarungnya.

Matanya kemudian beringsut pada pantulan bulan purnama di tengah sungai. Napasnya tertahan. Indah sekali. Hingga riak air oleh tekanan kuat di sepenjuru sisi, membangkitkan Nanao yang duduk dengan kaki telanjang tenggelam di tepi sungai; berdiri tegap.

"Ini …"

Kepala mendongak cepat. Sinar bulan yang menerpa muka lambat-laun menyusut. Secarik bayangan menghalangi, terjun cepat menuju posisi Nanao. Napas tercekat di tengah kerongkongan. Sekujur raga membeku tidak percaya.

Arrancar.

Jari berkuku panjang, tajam, dan hitam bersiap meraih wajahnya yang beraut ngeri dan pias. Hingga badan kekar dan tangguh menubruk si makhluk dengan keras. Badan besar sang monster pun menghempas tanah, berguling-guling jauh hingga berakhir di tengah sungai.

Ikkaku berdiri kukuh di hadapan Nanao.

"Lama sekali munculnya. Aku sudah menunggumu Arrancar!"

Adalah info dari institut penelitian soal kemunculan Hollow dengan tekanan roh jauh lebih kuat dari Hollow biasanya. Maka, seorang kapten diharuskan turun langsung setelah adanya indikasi kuat bahwa makhluk itu salah satu Arrancar yang tidak musnah, meski penciptanya, Sousuke Aizen, telah lengser.

Nanao menarik napas kuat-kuat. Pucat wajahnya belum jua luntur. Nyawanya nyaris jatuh di jurang maut sepersekian detik sebelumnya.

Ikkaku sekadar separuh menoleh padanya. "Mundurlah … jika kau tidak ingin mati."

Sebelum tolakan langkah mantap melesat menuju Hollow yang meraung beringas tidak jauh di depannya.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Nanao jengkel berat.

Meski kegilaan bertarung prajurit yang dinahkodai Kenpachi Zaraki telah melegenda dari turun-temurun, tetap saja ia geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Houzukimaru berubah dalam bentuk _shikai_, namun tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Yang ada malah kian runyam dengan musuh yang awalnya berjumlah seekor, jadi belasan ekor.

Makilah Arrancar yang punya kemampuan membelah diri layaknya _amoeba_. Alih-alih enyah saat ditebas, Hollow justru berlipat ganda.

"_Shakkahou_!"

Nanao tersengal setelah baru menumbangkan dua ekor. Mata ungu kelamnya berpaling pada Ikkaku, tidak paham dengan semangat menggebu-gebu si perwira yang tidak menyusut, meski senjata _naginata_ di tangannya malah membuat jumlah musuh kian besar.

Ibarat jatuh ketimpa tangga pula, kini kesialan lain menghinggapi. Adalah kemampuan lain Arrancar yang menciptakan pelindung tangguh layaknya _barrier_. Imbasnya adalah Hitsugaya-taichou dan Matsumoto tidak akan merasakan atau mengetahui nasib mereka yang sedang di bibir maut.

Otak Nanao yang encer berputar deras. Saat seperti ini, benak akan lebih berguna daripada senjata.

Ia tepekur sambil menaruh jari di bawah dagu. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang siap jadi santapan empuk Arrancar yang bergairah melahapnya dengan gigi taring berlendirnya. Sampai nasib berkata lain saat tajamnya besi Houzukimaru menikamnya kuat-kuat—meski ujung-ujungnya jadi dua ekor.

"Woi! Ini bukan saatnya melamun!" Ikkaku menghardik.

Alih-alih tersentak kaget, Nanao memandangnya dengan mata berbinar cerah. Otak cemerlangnya baru dapat ide.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Kau menjalankan misi bersama Hitsugaya-taichou waktu itu. Masa' tidak tahu?"

Nanao mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu pada anaknya yang bandel. Bersuara rendah di balik semak belukar tinggi. Bersembunyi meski cuma tinggal menunggu waktu puluhan Arrancar menemukan mereka. Paling tidak, harus menyusun rencana sebelum nama mereka tinggal sejarah.

Ikkaku menggaruk kepalanya yang tanpa rambut. "Aku memang tidak tahu. Kau pikir, aku peduli."

Nanao menghela napas lelah. Butuh lusinan tabungan kesabaran menghadapi pria ini. "Tapi, kau bisa menyanggupinya, kan, Madarame-sanseki?"

Mata sipit Ikkaku menatap lurus-lurus Nanao. Tenggelam dalam sepasang lautan ungu kelam tiga jengkal di hadapannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri sanggup?"

Meneguk ludah resah, Ise cemas sepintas. "Jadi umpan bukanlah masalah sulit." _'Asalkan kau cepat, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja,'_ lanjutnya membatin.

Madarame lantas berdiri, agak menundukkan kepala pada letnan yang masih berlutut di bawahnya. Mata sipitnya menghantam lurus pada sepasang bola mata yang menengadah. "Satu pesanku. Jangan mati, Nanao Ise."

Sebelum melompat tinggi ke atas dahan pohon, meninggalkan Nanao yang tertegun. "Dia menyebut namaku."

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Dari tengah hamparan langit mendung, Ikkaku Madarame menoleh ke bawah. Nanao Ise membombardir Arrancar yang mengejarnya dengan gelontoran _shakkahou_ atau _soukatsui_. Perempuan bermulut rewel itu menjadikan diri pancingan untuk memberinya waktu.

Kemudian beralih pada _shikai_ Houzukimaru. Ikkaku tahu benar bahwa syarat agar rencana si gadis sok pintar berakhir sukses adalah dengan mengubah Houzukimaru ke dalam tahap kedua. Bankai. Yang artinya, ia harus menayangkan terang-terangan kekuatan yang dipendam bertahun-tahun.

Lalu kembali ke bawah. Ise berhasil. Puluhan Arrancar dari segala sudut lambat-laun mengkerubuti posisinya. Raut Ikkaku jadi berkedut tidak nyaman. Wanita lemah itu menggali kuburannya sendiri. Hanya butuh menghitung menit, Nanao akan menjelma jadi santapan malam.

Tidak—kalau Ikkaku meneguhkan diri, dan berkata—"Bankai!"

Lari kencang Nanao berangsur-angsur berhenti, berbalik pada sumber tekanan roh yang fantastis di atas sana. Gerombolan Arrancar ikut-ikutan menyetop gerak, tertarik penuh pada pemilik _reiatsu_ bombastis yang membombardir.

Asap tebal yang melingkupi mengerucut ke pusat kekuatan di tengah langit. Terhempas bebas dan menjauh tatkala ritual pemanggilan usai dan memampangkan jelmaan Houzukimaru dalam taraf Bankai—"Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"

Jadi santapan yang lebih lezat, puluhan Arrancar berubah haluan. Meluncur terbang ke langit, meninggalkan Nanao yang tercengang kaget, takjub, kagum; bercampur baur._ 'Seorang _sanseki_ … punya Bankai?'_

Menyeringai tajam nan puas, Ikkaku memutar Ryuumon searah jarum jam lebih dari sekali. Tusukan tekanan roh berdaya maut membasmi satu persatu salinan Arrancar. Kecepatan sekilat petir menghantam tanpa belas kasih.

Terbangun dari gejolak takjub, Nanao menajamkan mata, dan berseru, "Yang tanduknya lebih panjang! Dia yang asli! Tusuk tepat di tengah dada, Madarame-sanseki!"

Seringai runcing yang kian panjang mengiringi kapak Ryuumon menubruk Arrancar asli. Terjun tajam menghantam tanah, menghamburkan debu ke segala penjuru.

Sepasang telapak tangan menghalau debu, mata Nanao menyipit. Ia berdiri menunggu debu tebal menipis. Hingga sosok yang ia nanti memperlihatkan raga bersama Arrancar selaras waktu bergulir. Secepat kedipan mata, Ryuumon yang telah berubah ke dalam _naginata_ menusuk tengah dada sang monster tanpa ampun. Tempat _saketsu_, pelindung _hakusui_ Hollow, berada. Jeritan sakit terdengar lamat-lamat sebelum lenyap saat tubuh hancur berkeping-keping bagai serbuk pasir dihempas angin.

Nanao tidak tertarik pada kemusnahan Arrancar. Nanao tidak tertarik bagaimana bengisnya eksekusi barusan. Nanao lebih tertarik pada pria yang berdiri kukuh tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Madarame-sanseki …"

Ikkaku tersentak. Menoleh padanya, ia memajang ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditafsirkan Nanao. "Aku ketahuan."

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Nanao menarik pintu mahoni kantor Toushiro Hitsugaya di markas divisi ke-10. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan tempo ringan seakan misi Rukongai dua hari lalu tidak meninggalkan kesan berbeda padanya.

Menjadi pelakon utama suksesnya misi, membuat ia diserahi tugas menyusun laporan kejadian tersebut. Kemudian mengangsurkan pada kapten divisi ke-10 yang mengeluh gara-gara tidak memberi andil apa-apa.

Nanao menulisnya dengan rinci. Tentang Arrancar berkemampuan melipatgandakan diri via tebasan pedang dan juga menciptakan pelindung layaknya _barrier_. Pun taktik yang terinspirasi dari pengalaman Hitsugaya-taichou dkk saat misi ke Karakura oleh kasus Arrancar. Ingat, soal kasus Toyokawa bersaudara, Shouta dan Yui. Menarik keluar Hollow asli dengan _reiatsu_ maha kuat.

Sepenggal adegan ke adegan lain, tanpa terlupakan sejengkal peristiwa pun. Kecuali satu: Ikkaku Madarame yang memiliki Bankai.

Nanao tidak mencatatnya—walau pria itu tidak berpesan untuk melarangnya.

Waktu itu, Madarame cuma bilang, "Jika kau penasaran kenapa aku memyembunyikan, aku punya alasanku sendiri."

Perempuan cerdik ini tahu (meski tidak seutuhnya paham) bahwa selain gila bertempur, prajurit divisi ke-11 punya prinsip yang mengakar kuat dalam diri setiap individu. Prinsip yang hanya sanggup direnggut oleh secarik nasib pasti bernama kematian. Pun tampaknya topik tentang Bankai yang dipendam dari umum jadi salah satu kategori tersebut.

Dan Ikkaku Madarame telah melanggar ikrar yang tertanam dalam jiwa demi dirinya—

Nanao menggeleng cepat, kelabakan. Ralat. Demi keselamatan mereka.

Kaki berbalut _waraji_ itu kini telah menapaki lantai gedung divisi pertama. Ditariknya pintu kayu sebelum berhadapan dengan peserta ujian yang duduk manis mengapit meja panjang di tengah ruang rapat para letnan. Kali ini berubah fungsi jadi lokasi ujian.

Dan salah satunya adalah Ikkaku Madarame yang bertampang malas sambil menyandarkan kepala tidak antusias di pautan lengan.

Nanao tersenyum manis sebelum berbalik meraih tumpukan kertas soal yang ia buat, tanpa tahu bahwa Ikkaku melirik dan membalas senyum untuknya.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Ikkaku-san, kau sungguh jenius!"

"Ikkaku, bagaimana kau bisa sepintar itu?"

"Pasti kau menyontek, Madarame."

"Kau makan apa, Ikkaku?"

"Madarame pasti baru mandi dari tujuh sumur tiap malam."

Sanjungan dan asumsi negatif memberondong Ikkaku bagai hujan meteor sejak pagi. Sejak ia baru bangun di pukul 10.00, sejak ia keluar kamar, sejak ia terlambat tahu soal kertas pengumuman yang ditempel di kantor utama letnan tentang hasil tes tiga hari lalu. Adalah keajaiban bahwa nama teratas yang menduduki nilai paling tinggi bernilai 100 merupakan—

Si kepala kinclong bernama Ikkaku Madarame.

Maka, penjuru Seireitei geger gara-gara berita itu. Ikkaku jadi disambangi banyak orang mirip idola.

Pria itu lekas mengutuk perempuan bernama Nanao Ise. Di saat ia sedang jadi bulan-bulanan warga Seireitei, wanita itu malah santai di balik meja kerjanya sambil menyeruput teh dan melahap _dango_.

Ia menarik kursi dan menghempaskan pantat dongkol di sana. "Ini gara-gara kau, Ise."

Nanao hampir tersedak _dango_ karena geli. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Ikkaku-san."

Madarame memutar mata. Lalu merogoh sisi depan _shihakushou_, dan meletakan secarik kertas di meja. Nanao meraih dan membuka, meski sudah tahu apa isinya. "Aku tidak sangka kau jago menghapal."

"_Urusai_," balas Ikkaku, pura-pura ketus. Ia masih belum paham kenapa Nanao bermurah hati menolongnya atau kenapa ia tidak mengumbar pada umum soal Bankai-nya. Kemudian tangan mencomot _dango_ di piring. _Ummm_ … enak. "Buatanmu?"

Ise mengangguk. "Enak?"

"Lumayan." Lalu menggapai tiga butir dan mengunyahnya besar-besar di mulut sampai pipinya menggembung. Enak sekali.

Nanao merengut saja sebelum menyesap teh. Madarame memandangnya sebentar, dan membuka mulut setelah menelan penuh _dango_. "Nah," Ise cuma menggumam seraya menaruh cangkir, lanjut merampungkan laporan, "maaf."

Berhenti. Kuas Nanao nyaris jatuh. "… Apa?"

"Aku bilang … maaf … _Akh_, sudahlah, anggap aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Kemudian mengembat lima butir kudapan yang mirip kepalanya, menjejalkan dalam mulutnya yang rakus. Wajahnya dipalingkan jauh-jauh memandang ke luar jendela, mengutuk diri kenapa jadi canggung begini.

Nanao geli. Tersenyum lebar, dan tahu maksudnya. Kata 'maaf'—soal ledekan Ikkaku minggu lalu tentang kondisi divisinya. Tapi ia sudah tidak ambil pusing sebab tanpa kekuatan besar si perwira ke-3, mereka tidak akan ada di sini sekarang.

Pun begitu bagi si kepala plontos. Lumayan sadar kalau tanpa benak cerdik Nanao, mereka tidak akan bersantai makan _dango_ saat ini.

Langit biru menghampar di atas Kota Seireitei. Hari itu berlalu lumayan damai dengan obrolan karib yang mulai tercipta, dan ditemani kertas jawaban yang terbuka lebar di meja.

Kertas jawaban soal yang diberi Nanao untuk Ikkaku hapal sebelum tes dimulai.

Karena bila Ikkaku merusak prinsip demi Nanao, Nanao pun sanggup merusak prinsip demi Ikkaku.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ray Kousen7**

**25 April 2014**


End file.
